Nina Marie
by Mattie Vallen
Summary: Nina has had a rough start to her life, what happens when the dark lord is involved?


Once upon a time…oh forget it! Not all stories start out all happy with flowers and sunshine! This story actually starts at a funeral, the funeral of Cedric Diggory.

"Remember the times you had with Cedric, or the times you would have had. Cedric was an amazing boy," Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech on the, not dead, Cedric Diggory.

A girl with fire red hair pulled up into a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon, got up from her seat in the middle of the Beauxbaton group of girls and ran out of the Great Hall screaming.

"Vat is vith her?"

"I think that is Cedric's girlfriend," Cho said.

"I thought you were his girlfriend," Padma asked, extremely confused.

"No, not as of three weeks ago, he was afraid that I would get hurt again in the last task and couldn't risk it," Cho explained. "I told him that a Gryffindor girl liked him and was more of a kick butt girl then I was."

"Your so sweet, but who is the girl," Padma asked.

"That is Nina Marie, she isn't the most well known girl in the school but she is a great girl," Cho said. "Poor Nina, she lost her boyfriend after only three weeks and she couldn't even say good bye."

Years past since the TriWizard Tournament and nobody had forgotten the girl with fire red hair that ran our of the Great Hall screaming, "I'm coming for you Cedric!" She had never been seen after that, until now anyways.

Sitting in a cold dark cave sat Nina Marie with her ratted old black robe and her hair a messy red instead of the fire red they had once known.

Footsteps could be heard from the caves entrance.

"I hear she was never seen again," she heard a boys voice say.

"I heard she still lives in this very cave," a girls voice said.

Nina stood up and limped over to the side of the cave where the entrance was easy to see, but she was still a shadow in the darkness.

Nina's footsteps made no noise, so the children didn't hear her. Nina took out her wand, and with a devilish smile, uttered a few words. From her wand came a dark green light. The children standing at the outside of the cave were dead before they hit the ground.

Nina sat down and whispered, "Dark lord, take me to your side. I will be faithful in everyway."

A red puff of smoke appeared in the cave. Once the smoke died down, a figure in a dark cloak stood in front of Nina. "Is everything true that you have just said," the dark figure said in a voice that made her shudder.

"Yes, Dark Lord, I am here to serve you. Let me be one of your followers and I will not leave you," Nina said. She stood up, eye to eye with the figure.

In the darkness of the hood, his eyes glow a dark red. "Nina, you will have to prove yourself to me to become one of us, you know this," the figure said. The figure reached for Nina's face, and put a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, I know this. What, may I ask, do you want me to do," Nina asked as she put a hand on the skinny hand on her face.

"Kill a member of Dumbledore's army. Kill a high ranked officer," the dark lord said. You could see the smile as it pierced through the rock behind Nina.

"Yes master, anything for you. No time limit?"

"No, take your time, just make sure you get the job done. Come back to this cave once you have completed the job. Here, my other followers and I will wait for your return," the dark lord said.

"Yes, Master," Nina said bowing. This time a blue puff of smoke appeared and Nina had disappeared.

"Good luck, Nina," the dark lord said under his breathe.

Nina lay in the grass, appearing as if she were dying, but truthfully was acting. She lay in the field of the borrow, screaming as if she were in pain.

Ginny, inside, was washing dishes for her mother when she asked, "Mother, what is all of that screaming? It sounds like something is dying."

Molly looked over at Ginny and answered, "I don't know. Maybe Crookshanks killed another rat or something."

"That doesn't sound like a rat. It sounds more like a human," Ginny said. "Oh well," Ginny got back to work and never noticed poor Nina laying in the front yard.

"Ginny, come on, look out side," Nina whispered to herself. No luck, Ginny finished the dishes and went to tend on the garden. Nina realized that Ginny was outside and smiled. She appreated into the middle of the garden and lay there, looking as if she were almost dead.

Ginny turned around a big hedge and screamed. Ginny looked to the house and screamed, "Mum, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, anyone! Help me!"

Hermione and Molly came bolting out of the house and into the garden.

"Ginny, where are you," Hermione asked as they searched through the maze they called the garden.

"Over here," Ginny said. She was in a panic now, she was kneeing next to a girl that she had recognized, but couldn't remember her name.

Hermione, with her hair pulled back and a robe on, and Molly, came bolting around the same hedge that Ginny was sitting near.

Molly stood in shock at Ginny and Nina.

Hermione took one look at Nina and said, "Bring her in the house, we need to get her inside!"

Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all touched Nina's body and appearated inside. "She needs a bath with healing bubbles," Hermione said.

"I'll give her a bath," Molly offered. Molly took Nina's semi limp body upstairs.

Almost a half an hour later, Molly came downstairs with Nina, who was on her way to looking like her old self.

"Thank god she is ok! Did you ask her what her name was," Ginny asked.

"Yes, her name is Nina Marie," Molly answered. "She also told me that she had just come from a big fight against he-who-must-not-be-named and barely made it out alive."

"Oh my gosh," Ginny said, surprised. "Nina, come sit! You need some rest."

_Something doesn't seem right,_ Hermione thought. _I know her from somewhere._

As Nina sat in between Hermione and Ginny, Hermione's thoughts kept on taking her into old memories.

_Nina Marie, Nina Marie, where have I heard that name before? _ Hermione thought and thought but nothing came up until Nina began to talk.

"Thank you so much for help," Nina said. "I'm sorry to ask, but what are all of your names?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but Ginny and Molly sure did.

"I'm Ginny Potter, I was a Weasley but I married Harry Potter," Ginny said smiling. "I just wish he were home. I miss him so much."

"I am Molly Weasley, Ginny is my youngest and only girl," Molly said, also smiling.

Hermione seemed to be in a trance that nobody could get her out of.

"Hermione, don't be so rude! Introduce your self," Ginny said.

Hermione finally got out of her trance and said, "I'm Hermione Weasley, I was Hermione Granger, as you would probably know, but I married Ronald, Molly's youngest boy."

Molly smiled, "And I'm proud to have you as a daughter-in-law! They have only been married two months before Ronald and Harry had to start the journey for the hocruxs. I miss them so much as well."

Hermione, before Molly could ramble anymore, said, "Nina Maire, Gryffindor sixth year, loves to write stories and was on the Hufflepuff quidditch team as an interhouse stand in. Played in every game Cedric Diggory did and was a kick butt chaser. Knocked Harry off of his broom and helped him on when Harry was in his third year, and dated Cedric Diggory only three weeks before his death. And you went running out of the Great hall screaming during the funeral."

"How did you know that," Nina asked.

"I was a Gryffindor, of course I knew everything. Where have you been? You never finished your seventh year," Hermione said.

"I never came back to school, that's why. I couldn't stand a life without my best friend," Nina explained.

Molly and Ginny sat in silence, not knowing how to join the conversation.

Nina looked at Hermione and said, "I've come to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"This isn't the place to go," Hermione said. "I'll bring you to the right place though."

"Thank you," Nina said. She looked at Hermione and asked, "But first, could you please get me some different clothes? I've been wearing these since the battle and they stink."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny said. Ginny walked upstairs and minutes later came down with clean clothes for Nina. "I hope they fit, they look about your size," Ginny said handing over a pair of pants and a tank top.

Nina smiled, "Thank you so much." Nina took the clothes out of Ginny's hand and asked, "Could you please direct me to the bathroom so I can change?"

"I wouldn't use the bathroom if I were you. Fred and George are doing some weird experiments in the bathroom," Molly said. "Fred and George are the owners of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They have enough money, why don't they just move out," Molly joked.

"Heard that mum," the twins yelled down in unison.

The girls laughed as Ginny directed Nina to her bedroom. "Thanks Ginny," Nina said smiling.

"You're welcome, just come downstairs when you're done," Ginny said.

Nina walked into Ginny's bedroom and shut the door. She came out later looking a lot better then she had before, but something seemed wrong, She wouldn't stop holding her right arm close to her leg.


End file.
